world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
022615 Lily Miloko
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering timidTheurge TT at 00:02 -- 12:02 GT: Hey. 12:02 GT: So. 12:03 GT: Uh. 12:03 GT: Can we talk? 12:03 TT: s-sure? w-what's up? 12:04 GT: First of all, oh thank God you don't hate my guts. 12:04 GT: Second, uh. 12:04 TT: w-well we saw w-what h-happened w-when I t-tried to h-hate you? 12:05 GT: Eheheh. True that. 12:05 GT: Whiiiiich is hind of what I wanna talk to you about. 12:05 TT: oh? 12:06 GT: OK, now, I realize this is sounding like the leadup to a 'let's just be friends' speech. 12:06 GT: It is in fact kind of the exact opposite of a 'let's just be friends' speech. 12:08 TT: umm? 12:08 GT: Well, OK, clarification times two. It's the opposite of a 'let's just be friends' speech with a little bit of a twist. 12:10 TT: a-alright? w-what's the t-twist? 12:10 GT: OK. 12:11 GT: So. 12:11 GT: I like you. 12:11 GT: Think that got made pretty clear by the whole, uh. 12:11 GT: Thing. 12:11 GT: In the bathroom. 12:11 GT: Where we. 12:11 GT: Yeah. 12:11 GT: That. 12:12 TT: r-right, t-that? 12:12 GT: Yes. That. 12:12 GT: ANYWAYS. 12:13 GT: I like you, and want to do more of that with you, and also be in whatever the hell we end up defining this as. 12:14 GT: The twist is. 12:14 GT: OK. 12:14 GT: You know Sorser. 12:14 TT: yes? 12:15 GT: You know he and I have also done the that many times. 12:17 TT: and? you k-know I'm in a r-relationship w-with D-Darmok? H-Hell's, w-we're e-engaged? 12:17 GT: Oh. 12:17 GT: Right. 12:18 GT: Well, I mean, I thought that, since, like, you want me black, it didn't conflict. 12:18 GT: I think I'm getting that right. 12:18 TT: t-that's c-correct? 12:19 TT: I a-also r-realize t-that w-what we'd h-have w-would n-never be t-truely b-black? 12:20 GT: Yeah, that's. Pretty accurate. 12:21 GT: Damn it, you're just so COOL and SMART and you GET ME and like, how am I supposed to hate you when you're basically one of the coolest chicks I've ever met? 12:22 TT: I get s-smart, but I d-don't u-understand how you t-think I'm c-cool? 12:24 GT: Dude, oh my God, no, are you serious? You're just...so BADASS. Like, you fucking snuck into my room in the middle of the night and held a fucking KNIFE to my throat! Who DOES that? And you make secret codes with Merrow and when you found me out you were just like 'oh yeah happens all the time lmao nice job' and OH MY GOSH. 12:27 TT: o-okay, c-calm d-down b-before you h-have a h-heart a-attack and p-people f-find out a-about 'us'? 12:27 GT: Eheheh. Sorry. 12:28 GT: Getting kind off track, anyways. 12:29 GT: Um. So. It's cool with you and me and Darmok, this whole thing, but I'm pretty hardcore red for you but I'm ALSO pretty hardcore red for Sorser because he is a doof and snarky and I love his butt face but again you are smart badass chica who is excellent kisser and I am pretty sure society says I cannot have both of you at the same time. 12:29 GT: Which is bad. 12:30 TT: w-well, we c-could a-always j-just lie? 12:30 TT: j-just say t-that w-we're in a b-black r-relationship? 12:31 TT: not l-like the d-drones e-exist a-anymore? 12:31 GT: Yeah, exactly. Society says we can't, but society is gone, so, like, who gives a fuck? 12:32 TT: our c-current m-matesprits, p-perhaps? 12:32 TT: and our m-more c-conservative f-friends? 12:33 GT: OK, yes, well. You make a good point. 12:34 TT: s-seriously t-though, s-some l-light h-horn n-nibbling or lip b-biting and e-everyone w-will a-assume w-we're a n-normal b-black c-couple? 12:35 GT: Oooooh. I can get behind horn nibbling. 12:37 TT: y-yeah, it's p-pretty g-great? 12:37 TT: a-according to the s-stories, a-anyways? 12:37 GT: Oh my God. 12:37 GT: We could totally make this work. 12:39 TT: yeah, we c-could? 12:40 GT: OK, 'nother idea. 12:42 TT: w-what? 12:42 GT: What say you come over to my room and we do more of the that. 12:42 GT: Horn nibbling optional but recommended. 12:43 TT: oh w-well, I g-guess I c-could? 12:45 TT: I'll be r-right t-there? 12:45 GT: I'll be waiting. 12:46 GT: Oh God, I feel like such a dork now. 12:46 TT: d-don't w-worry, I l-like it? 12:47 GT: 8D 12:49 GT: ((faed 2 blapck?)) 12:49 TT: ((u no it)) 12:50 GT: ((hell ye)) 12:50 GT: ((upost)) 12:50 TT: ((fine)) 12:50 TT: ((sigh)) 12:51 GT: ((luv u bb)) -- galliardTartarologist GT ceased pestering timidTheurge TT at 00:51 --